Melting the Ice Queen
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Overheard conversations, tipsy confessions, an office liaison, plastics mistletoe AND Happily Ever Afters! It's time for some fluffy festive fun...
1. Christmas Drinks and Mistletoe

Dana Scully left the lab and walked down the corridor towards the elevator. She was exhausted and her legs hurt, but relieved to be on her way to tell Mulder that she'd conclusively proved the guilt of Paul Holtman. With a bit of paperwork, their case would be wrapped up in time for both of them to have a real Christmas break.

As she approached the elevator she heard a small group of agents chatting in the corridor and music playing loudly; office parties always got rowdy during these last few days.

"…Sexy as hell!" She heard one obviously drunken male voice announce loudly. Scully slowed down in the hope of avoiding the revellers. "Meant to be a real Ice Queen, though…someone I know used to work with one of her exes and _he_ said she wasn't as fiery between the sheets as her hair would suggest… _if_ you know what I mean."

Scully rolled her eyes and stopped just around the corner; the familiar moniker had spiked her interest and she was immediately wary that they could be talking about her.

She heard a woman giggle coquettishly, "Her partner's hot though…I definitely wouldn't say _no."_

There was a cynical laugh from what sounded like at least two other men and then one replied, " _Spooky Mulder?_ I don't think he'd know what to do with it…when was the last time you heard about him getting any? He's been alone for years, ever since the last one left him."

"His partner?" the woman asked.

"The _last_ one…according to the grapevine, they'd been fucking for most of the time they worked together. Rumour has it that she didn't mind putting it about though… _he_ was like a goddamn puppy."

Scully covered her mouth to stop from making a noise, she knew that Mulder and Diana had been together for a while but the description of their relationship from these relative strangers still surprised her.

"Diana Fowley, a bit of an Ice Queen, only ever out for herself..." One of the revellers interjected.

Another man chuckled and joined in, "So _Spooky_ does have a thing for the frosty ones! Maybe him and Agent Scully are…"

The first man laughed, "Not even he would bother trying to melt _that_ chill. I asked her out a few weeks ago, the woman looked at me like she was unable to compute the question. _Frigid._ "

Scully suddenly realised who the first man was; Agent Andy Morgan - a sleaze with wandering hands, bad breath and a _very_ large ego. She'd been so shocked that she'd given him the impression that she would even _consider_ a date that she had hardly been able to respond to his invitation.

"Maybe she just needs some _persuading_ …" the second man suggested. "You know what these frosty ones are like, you just need to get them into the bedroom and turn up the heat."

The woman giggled again, "I wouldn't mind turning the heat up with her partner, spooky or not. I hear he's rather… _blessed."_

Morgan laughed, "Okay guys how much?" There was a long silence. "I'm serious _Agents_ , let's make this interesting…I bet you _both_ $200 that you can't get them into bed…those two are about as asexual as they come."

Silence.

"Do we have a deal? Come on I'll even be generous, let's say I'll give you until New Years Day? If you two are as good as you _claim_ to be that should be more than enough time to break Spooky and melt Frosty."

The man laughed, "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this…it's ridiculous."

Morgan chuckled, "It's just a bit of _Christmas_ fun dude."

 _"Exactly…"_ the woman agreed and laughed, "…and if I win a get $200 _and_ a warm body to keep me warm over the festive period!"

Scully waited until she was sure that the group had gone back to the party and then slowly walked towards the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened Scully could hear the dulcet tones of Elvis Presley singing Blue Christmas, she smiled in spite of herself. She opened the door and found Mulder putting the finishing touches to a tiny Christmas tree that he had placed in what he had designated to be _her_ corner of the office.

 _"Mulder…"_ She said with a smile.

"Hey, Scully, I thought it was time we got a little festive!" He walked towards her with some plastic mistletoe and bent to lightly kiss her cheek.

Scully rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide the shiver that ran down her spine, "Well, I'm glad _someone's_ feeling festive."

Mulder looked at her with concern, "No luck with our tests, Scully?"

Scully shook her head, "No, they're all done…guilt proved…we just need to tie things up here and then we are _officially_ on vacation."

"So what's wrong?" Mulder asked sadly. "You don't look like a woman who has just got an unexpected Christmas vacation…" Mulder had been hoping to enjoy a bit of time with Scully before they went their separate ways for the holidays.

"Nothing…I…" Scully looked up sadly at Mulder and shook her head, "Can we finish up for the day, Mulder? I think I could really do with a break."

Mulder tried to hide his growing disappointment and nodded; "Of course, I thought maybe we could…" he started to ask.

Scully picked up her bag and walked towards the door, "I just need some time...Christmas and all…"

"Erm…yeah sure…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Scully?" Mulder called after her as she made her sudden departure down the hall.

"Sure you will, Mulder, see you tomorrow," Scully called back distractedly.

Mulder sat down in his chair and stared at his lonely little tree, he supposed Christmas really was starting early this year.

* * *

It was a little after 10:30 when Mulder's mobile phone rang; he saw Scully's name on the caller ID and answered it immediately.

"Everything okay?" He asked before she had the chance to speak.

"Muller, am I frig-id?" Scully asked with a very serious tone.

Mulder could hear the sound of Christmas music and what he suspected to be a bar in the background. His eyes widened at her question and he somehow managed to choke on his own saliva. " _Frigid?_ Y-you mean…"

" _Ses-ually_ …you think that something is _wrong_ with me?" Scully clarified.

Mulder opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Scully, where are you?" He asked with concern.

"That is a yes?" she asked sadly.

"No, Scully! _That_ is me wondering who just took all the oxygen out of the room!" Mulder shook his head trying to clear it. "Scully, have you been drinking? Are you okay?" Mulder asked, already pulling on his jeans and looking for his car keys.

 _"Mmmm_ …I'm fine, Muller…jus' had a Christmas drink…alone…alone, alone, alone. I like your name, Muller...Mulleeeeeeer...actually that doesn't sound right..."

Mulder heard a small thud, "Scully?"

"Muller, the barstool...it just _left_ me…even my _chair_ doesn't want me…" Scully said pitifully.

"Scully, where are you?" Mulder asked as he left his apartment and jogged towards the stairs.

"In the bar," Scully replied.

Mulder grinned and rolled his eyes, "A _little_ more specific…"

Scully looked around with great concentration. "The bar…with the nice man…" she smiled at Aaron behind the bar.

 _"Nice man?"_ Mulder asked with growing apprehension, he subconsciously slowed as he reached his car.

"Nice man…" she held out her phone out to Aaron. "Can _you_ speak? Muller is all…" She flapped her hands with frustration and then grabbed onto the edge of the bar to stop herself from falling again. She stared down at the bar stool angrily and then took a long drink.

"Hello?" Mulder sighed.

"Hi…Muller?" Aaron asked with a smile in his voice.

"It's _Mulder_ … _and you are?"_ Mulder did not appreciate his rather drunk partner hanging out with strange men in bars.

Aaron recognised the jealous tone immediately and could hardly blame Dana's friend for the misunderstanding. "Mulder, my name is Aaron. I'm a barman at Millie's…Dana lives in the same building as my _boyfriend_ and I."

Mulder relaxed immediately but couldn't help asking, "Why have you let her drink so much?"

Aaron sighed, "I'm sorry, she really hasn't had _that_ much to drink and I promise I am keeping an eye on her. She seems rather upset about something..."

"I'm coming to get her…" Mulder said with a softer tone. "Thank you for taking care of her, Aaron."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Mulder walked into Millie's and spotted Scully sitting at the bar. As he approached he smiled at a man he assumed was Aaron and nodded over at his partner.

Aaron smiled warmly and alerted Scully to Mulder's presence.

"Muller! You're back! I thought you left!" Scully said excitedly as she spun in her chair and came to a sudden stop when her feet hit Mulder's legs.

"Scully, I've only _just_ arrived…we spoke on the phone," Mulder explained patiently.

Scully looked sad, "That's right…I'm alone…just like _always."_

"Well you're not alone anymore, partner," Mulder said taking the seat next to Scully at the bar. "That is if you don't mind the company?"

Scully shook her head decisively, "I like your company, Muller…you're my _favourite."_

"Favourite partner? You only have _one,_ Scully, so that's not much of a win on my part…" Mulder said with a smile as he asked Aaron for a Coke.

"Jus' my favourite… _favourite._ I'm not frigid you know, Muller?" Scully looked at him with an actual pout and Mulder couldn't help but chuckle.

"Scully, why on earth would _anyone_ think that you're frigid?"

"I don't really date…" Scully said quietly, staring down at her drink and trying to avoid his eyes.

Mulder shrugged uncomfortably, "Well…erm…neither do I…but it doesn't mean I don't…I mean _still_ … Jesus, Scully, why are we talking about this? Is this what Aaron said you were so upset about?"

"Heard some people talkin' about me…well _us_ I suppose…they said some things…" Scully half explained.

Mulder shook his head, "We're used to the rumour mill, Scully."

"Know that…" Scully spun to face Mulder on his stool and looked him right in the eye, "...but _this_ time when someone suggested that we could be together they _laughed_. Said that I was too frigid, that you like them _frosty_ but not even you would look at me."

Mulder was shocked to see tears swimming in her eyes.

He reached over and cupped her face with his hand, "Why on earth would they think that I like _'them'_ frosty?" he asked carefully; not sure if he wanted to tackle the rest of Scully's statement until he knew some more details.

"Something about Diana not caring about you… _puppy dog_ …" Scully looked up, saw the hurt expression on Mulder's face and covered her mouth. "I'm s-sorry, Muller, I didn't need to tell you that bit."

Mulder shrugged, "It's true, Scully, with hindsight I was embarrassingly needy. I just hate the thought of _you_ hearing them talk about me like that. I was young and she fed my ego...I thought I was in love."

" _Thought_ you were in love?" Scully asked curiously.

"It was complicated, Scully…and I was manipulated. But now I'm certain that it wasn't love, just a cheap facsimile of the real thing." Mulder paused for a second and then continued thoughtfully. "You know, I think you're only truly _in love_ when the other person's happiness matters more to you than how they make you feel. I _also_ believe that true love only exists when it is returned in equal measure…" He spoke softly and Scully felt her skin tingle at the description.

Scully felt her mind starting to clear slightly and leant her head onto Mulder's shoulder. "Getting wise in your old age?" She asked with a smile.

Aaron walked over and took away her glass, he smiled at them both warmly… _now_ he was starting to understand.

Mulder grinned down at his partner; "Less of the _old,_ Scully, but I think we do get wiser as we grow and change…and when we meet new people. Listen, what do you think about getting out of here? Could I walk you home? Looks like you could use some fresh air."

Mulder dropped to his feet and supported Scully as she joined him, he carefully helped her on with her coat and then put his arm around her as they walked along the bar towards the exit.

"G'night, Aaron…" Scully grinned over at him. "Thank you for calling Mul-der to come take me home."

"Dana, _you_ called your friend…I just helped with directions…" Aaron reminded her.

Scully nodded, "I feel better now…" she told Aaron as they reached the door.

"I'm _glad,_ Dana," Aaron said warmly. "You take care now…and if I don't see you beforehand have a very Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Aaron."

They walked out into the street and turned right to start the short walk back to Scully's apartment.

"Why were you all the way over this side of the city, Mul-der?" Scully asked as they walked.

Mulder smiled, "You called me, Scully, from the bar…I was worried."

"So you came to _see_ me! Oh, Mulder, that's so nice!" Scully said happily.

Mulder laughed and wrapped his arm more tightly around her.

"So you _don't_ like the frosty ones?" She asked in a curious tone.

Mulder smiled, "No, Scully…I like fire and passion." He looked down at her as they walked along. "I want to be with a woman who I feel _consumed_ by. I need to be with the one who overwhelms me with her beauty and _burns_ my skin with her heat…the one who turns me on by just walking into a room."

Mulder looked down to find Scully looking up at him sadly, her mouth was slightly open and she had one single tear sliding down her face. He stopped and turned to take her face in his hand and brush her tear away, "Scully, what's wrong?" He asked with alarm.

"I'm…I'm just an Ice Queen. Controlled, unemotional…maybe they were right…" she looked away and tried to pull her hands out of his.

Mulder shook his head angrily. "No, Scully, never allow those people to make you feel like that. _You_ are stunning. _You_ are passionate. _You_ have a warm heart and beautiful fiery eyes. _You_ are so sexy that you don't even need to try... Damn it, if you were actually trying you might kill me."

She stood staring at him like he had grown a second head.

Mulder chuckled softly and rested his arm back around her waist. He directed her to start walking again, "Let's get you home, Scully…"

* * *

They walked briskly back to Scully's apartment and Mulder stood outside her room waiting for her to change. He smiled as he listened to his partner fighting with her pyjamas.

After several minutes Mulder called through, "Scully, are you decent?"

"You really think I'm sexy?" Scully asked in reply. Mulder walked back into her bedroom and found her wearing plaid pyjamas and looking sadly into a full-length mirror.

"Yes, Scully, I _really_ think you're sexy. _Very_ sexy. Now you need to get to bed, we have work in the morning." Mulder directed her towards the bed, pulled back the covers and encouraged her to lie down. As he tucked her in he couldn't help but kiss her forehead. "If those idiots you overheard can't see that…if they are too _blind_ to see you…then they are the ones who are frigid. They can't see who you _really_ are."

Scully blinked sleepily and smiled up at him with a look of such tenderness that he could hardly breathe. "Mulder…is that really how you see me? I don't think anyone else has ever seen me that way…"

Mulder closed his eyes and summoned up his last bit of courage. When he looked back at her face she had fallen fast asleep; her mouth was slightly open and she was snoring very quietly. Mulder smiled and brushed a single strand of hair from her cheek. "You only need _one_ person to see it, Scully…" he whispered softly. He kissed her cheek, and then quietly slipped out of her apartment and back home to think about their evening.

* * *

The next morning Scully opened her eyes and groaned loudly. She covered her face with her arm and spent several minutes trying to hold back the flashbacks of the day before.

 _Frigid_ …

She winced.

 _The bar_ …

Oh yeah, that was a great idea.

 _She'd called Mulder_ …

Scully rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow.

 _She'd asked Mulder if he thought she was frigid!_

Oh…no…no…no…no…no...

She pulled the sheets over her head and swore never to get out of bed again.

But then Scully suddenly remembered a look in Mulder's eyes...and his words… _"You are stunning…you are passionate…you have a warm heart and beautiful fiery eyes…"_ Scully slowly rolled onto her back and pulled down the sheets. She couldn't have dreamt that... _could she?_ Not even in her wildest dreams…

Suddenly she heard her front door quietly open and close. She sat up in bed a pulled her sheets up to her chin. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Mulder appeared in her bedroom doorway holding two coffees and what looked like a bag of pastries.

He smiled awkwardly, "I'm glad to see you're up, not feeling too rough I hope?"

Scully shook her head in silent wonder and confusion.

"I hope you don't mind me using my key? I didn't want to wake you...and as you were asleep when I left last night I figured you wouldn't mind…I mean…" Mulder sighed and smiled with embarrassment…then he tried again, "Good morning, Scully."

Scully smiled warmly, "Good morning, Mulder…and no, of course, I don't mind. It was kind of you to be considerate about waking me and I'm so sorry about last night. I really don't…"

Mulder shook his head and walked into her bedroom casually like it was something he did every day. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled a coffee out of his carrier. "Skinny flat white… _extra_ sugar…I figured you might need it."

Scully smiled and took a sip. "Thank you, Mulder…" She looked over at the time, "What about work?"

Mulder shook his head, "I called Skinner and explained that we'd _both_ had a busy few days; he agreed we could go in a little late."

"Thank you," she replied not quite meeting his eyes. "And about last night…"

Mulder held his hand up, "Say no more, Scully. You've pulled me out of the fire often enough…makes a change for me to be helping you out for a change."

Scully nodded sadly, taking that to mean he didn't want to talk about their…conversation.

* * *

Scully showered quickly and they both ate; by about midday, they had both arrived at work like the previous evening had never happened.

But it had…and echoes of their conversation bounced around the office all day. In their awkward silences…and in their oh-so-casual chats.

At a little after 5 pm, Scully walked over to the little Christmas tree and turned on its lights. She ran her fingers over the decorations thoughtfully and then looked over at Mulder.

"Y-you really think that I'm beautiful? I mean _sexy_ …you think that I'm sexy?" Scully stuttered out and then worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for Mulder to speak.

Mulder smiled with relief, he should have known that Scully would be the brave one. He looked up at her nervously chewing on the corner of her lip and nodded. "I _know_ that you're beautiful, Scully…you are stunning. I also personally think that you are _breathtakingly_ sexy…"

Scully breathing sped up and she leant back onto a table for support. "You're not just saying that? To make me feel better after what they said yesterday…"

Mulder moved to stand in front of her and slowly shook his head. He leant down to touch his lips softly against hers; his hot breath flowed across her face as he spoke, "You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life… _absolutely heavenly."_

Scully opened her mouth immediately and allowed him entrance into her warmth. Mulder growled quietly and lifted her up onto the table so that he could stand in-between her legs as he continued to devour her mouth. Scully surprised him when she suddenly lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. She pulled him even tighter against her body and gasped as she felt his rock hard cock grind against her core.

Mulder dropped his head to her neck and started to bite and suck along her tendons and up behind her ear. "Nothing here but _heat,_ Scully. Red-hot scalding heat…God, I could eat you alive!"

Scully groaned loudly and briefly thought about locking the door before she felt Mulder's hand push up her leg and run along the top of one of her thigh high stockings. "Jesus, Scully, do you wear these things to work every day?" He asked dropped to his knees and ran his tongue along the skin above their lacy tops.

Scully leant on his shoulders and bucked slightly at the feeling of his hot mouth on her skin, "Not often during the winter, but… _Ohh Ohh, God_ …sometimes I wear them to feel…they make me feel…"

Mulder looked up at her and smiled, " _Sexy?_ Do you feel sexy, Scully?"

She gasped and closed her eyes, "Right now? Oh, God yes…you're…"

Mulder hesitated for a second, "Are you _sure_ about this, Scully? I mean I know you're feeling emotional… _and_ hung-over….not that I'm suggesting… _Jesus_ …what I'm trying to say is that I can't come back from this. You _know_ that right? I am _so_ in love with you and if we do this and you regret it…that would _destroy_ me…"

Scully's eyes welled up and she ran her hand through his hair as she looked down at him lovingly. "Oh, Mulder, I've been in love with you for _years…_ " She laughed lightly, "You know _that's_ probably why everyone thinks I'm frigid!"

Mulder laughed joyfully against her thigh and let out a long breath, "So this really is for life...not just for Christmas?"

Scully laughed, "Definitely Mulder. I'm offering you a _forever home_. If you want it…if you want _me."_

Mulder bit his lip and blinked his eyes to hold back his threatening tears. "Oh hell, yes…" he muttered before reaching for her first stocking and pulling it down. Once he had removed them both he looked up into her eyes and she nodded nervously. With slightly shaky arms Scully pushed her body up and Mulder gently slipped down her panties.

Scully gasped as she felt Mulder's tongue slip along her wet core and taste her, then she moved her legs up over his shoulders. _"Oh God, Mulder…"_

Her voiced shot through his body like an aphrodisiac as he shifted his weight on the floor and lifted her up with his shoulders in order to grant him better access; he ran his tongue through her folds and swallowed her nectar hungrily before sucking eagerly on her clit.

"Oh God, Scully…I can't believe you're letting me do this…" Mulder murmured into her core and the vibrations of his voice made her shudder.

" _Letting you?_ Mulder… _ahhhhh_ …I've _dreamed_ …about this for… _ahhhhhh_ …years… I've had...countless orgasms…o _hhhhhhh shit_ …while imagining you… _exactly_ where you…" she paused and lifted further off the table as Mulder returned to softly sucked on her clit, "… _Ooooh yeah_ …exactly where you are right now."

Mulder lifted her slightly and looked into her eyes, "You've _dreamed_ of this? _Of me?"_

His hot breath made her clit tingle as he spoke and she lifted her hips to encourage him to continue his caresses. "Mulder…you've been the focus of my fantasies for _years!_ " She gasped and Mulder groaned as he dropped his face and continued to lick and suck her clit.

" _Scully_ …every time I've cum in the last _six years_ I've dreamed of you. Of your _mouth_ on me…of your _hands_ …of thrusting myself deep inside you until you _scream!"_ Mulder moved his hand up and slowly inserted one finger into her hot tight tunnel. He continued to lap his tongue over her clit as he spoke. " _You're_ all I've thought about, Scully…you've _consumed_ me…body and soul…"

Scully tightened her legs around his neck, _"More, Mulder…please!"_

He started to thrust two fingers into her core and grazed his teeth lightly over her clit. Suddenly he removed his mouth and moved up her body, his fingers pumped into her with increased force as he lifted his other hand to quickly rip open her blouse and pull down one of the cups of her bra.

Scully shrieked at the sudden move but then laughed briefly when she heard some buttons drop to the floor. Her laughter was short lived however because in her next breath she gasped as Mulder dropped his mouth to her breast.

"Sorry, Scully..." he murmured in between sucking and lightly biting her newly exposed skin. "Now I can have you I want you all… _now!_ "

Scully shuddered at the hunger and implications of his words. _"God, Mulder…I want you too…I want you_ ** _in_** _me…now!"_ She gasped as she blindly reached out towards him.

" _Oh fuck, yeeeeah…_ " he grunted as he withdrew his fingers and rushed to undo his flies so he could pull out his painfully hard cock. He lifted one of her legs so that her foot rested on the desk, then brushed his erection against her soaking wet folds and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Ready, Scully?" he asked as he leant in to run his tongue over her bottom lip.

Scully sucked his tongue briefly into her mouth before pushing her hips towards him. " _So_ far past ready, Mulder. We can do slow later…please, just _fuck me!_ "

Mulder gasped at her words and lunged forward. He ran one hand over her thigh and around to her ass then lifted her up and spread her wide open as he pushed to the hilt in one smooth _powerful_ stroke.

 _"Ohhhhhh God, Mulder…just wait a moment…"_ she gasped as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder and started to breathe deeply.

Mulder groaned and held himself completely still, "Am I hurting you, Scully? Do you want me to…?"

" _God no Mulder!_ " She cried as her free leg twisted around his hip and held him in place. "You're not going anywhere… _ever again_ …" She smiled and started licking and sucking on his neck. He tasted amazing, she could get addicted to the taste of his skin. He had always smelled like sex, sex and _Mulder._ Now she knew he _tasted_ like sex too.

Mulder smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly, " _Ever again_ …I really like the sound of that, baby…" His tone was rough with arousal and exertion; Scully thought she could probably cum just from the sound of those deep vibrations.

"Mmmmmmulder, move… _please_ …" She squeezed her internal muscles slightly and heard him suck in a breath.

"You're so tight… _so hot_ …sorry if this doesn't last long," He apologised, then started to slowly withdraw and then push his way back into her body.

Scully took a deep breath as he pulled out and let it out as he re-entered. "I just needed you inside me, Mulder, I don't care how long it lasts. Like I said…. _ahhhhhh_ …slow can wait till later…"

Mulder started to increase his speed as he pulled back slowly and thrust back in with greater force. "So I'm invited back round to yours tonight, Scully?" He teased.

Scully gasped and rolled her head back as Mulder bent to taste her neck and then flicked his tongue over her taut nipple. "Invited? Mulder…your presence…is _demanded_ …I want…to taste… _all_ of you…now shut up and _fuck me!_ "

Mulder chuckled roughly and lifted her face to kiss her gently. "Scully, you are _so_ hot when you're bossy!" Then he started to thrust into her body with firm fast strokes.

Scully gasped and rolled her hips into his onslaught as his pelvic bone ground against her clit. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her body closer to his, "Scully, you feel _amazing…perfect…fuck how have we waited this long?"_

Scully reached to grasp Mulder's firm ass as he ploughed into her body. "Personally..." she gasped, "...a vibrator and a… _really_ active imagination." She moved her body slightly higher in his arms and shrieked when she felt him hit her g-spot and clit at the same time, "...but I didn't know…that _this_ good…was even possible."

She held on tight as Mulder took control and started to pound into her body as her internal muscles flexed around him. "That's it, Mulder… _right_ there…"

As her climax hit Mulder felt her core grip him tighter, her mouth fell open and bit the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Mulder growled loudly as he emptied his hot fluid deep inside her.

They held on tight as aftershocks coursed through them and slowly returned to licking and tasting whatever skin was available.

Mulder started to move back but Scully gripped his shoulders with her nails, "No, stay for a minute, I just want to feel you inside me…"

"I don't _ever_ want to leave…" Mulder smiled against her mouth.

Scully giggled and ran her tongue across his bottom lip sucking it slightly into her mouth then raising one eyebrow, "Mulder, that would be _extremely_ impractical…"

He chuckled and ducked to take her breast into his mouth. He sucked firmly and then looked up at her with smiling eyes as his teeth lightly gripped her nipple, "We could work around it, _baby…"_

Scully groaned and smiled as she stretched her neck back. "When you're inside me…touching me…calling me _baby_ with that sexy voice of yours…the very last thing I care about is work!"

Mulder moved Scully back slightly and hissed as he left her body. "Well _, baby_ …we need to get dressed and leave or we'll be here 'til morning…"

Scully dropped her mouth to the base of his throat just above his shirt; she licked upward in one smooth sweep and laughed deeply, "Would that be _so_ bad?"

Mulder pulled away slowly and then lifted Scully up and deposited her back onto slightly wobbly legs. "Scully, I want to get you into a _bed_. I want to feel my skin against yours…and to do that we need to leave now." He looked up suddenly, "What about tying up the case?"

Scully laughed and leant over to tuck his shirt into his trousers. "I suddenly don't give a damn about work..." she announced with a grin.

 _"Scully!"_ He replied with mock horror.

"Mulder, we can come in and finish up the case tomorrow," she said smiling. "And it's almost Christmas, so I think that can be our last day before New Years. Right now I can think of other things I'd rather you be tying up…"

"Scully… _you're kinky!"_ He observed with a broad grin.

She slipped her bra back across her breasts and then sat in her chair to pull up the stockings that she had found discarded on the floor. "Mulder, where _you're_ concerned I think I could be anything you wanted me to be…but I will deny that I said that once my post-orgasmic glow has died down."

Mulder perched on the edge of the desk and watched her with a warm smile, "God, Scully, I am _so_ in love with you…"

Scully looked up with moist eyes as she slipped on her second shoe and stood to walk over to him. "And I _love_ you, Mulder..." She reached over to pick up the tie that he had discarded _many_ hours ago and wrapped it around his neck, she kissed him gently and tied it neatly before smoothing his shirt down. "Thank you for coming to get me last night…I don't even know what I was thinking. It just hurt, hearing complete strangers talk about us like that. Laughing at the thought that you would even consider…"

Mulder leant in to graze her cheek with his lips and then peppered kisses up the side of her face towards her temple. "You are so beautiful… _my_ Scully…"

Scully smiled, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, Mulder, the only opinion I care about is _yours._ Besides I did turn Morgan down a few weeks ago, that probably hurt his ego."

Mulder pulled back and looked at her face. "You knew it was Morgan? _That bastard!_ "

"Easy, Mulder, it's all over now…" She leant into the space between his legs and wrapped her arms around him.

"Like hell it is Scully. You're _mine_ , he doesn't get to talk about you like that…" Mulder held her eyes with a piercing stare.

" _Yours,_ Mulder? You're starting to sound awfully possessive!" She said with a straight face and an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't mean…I mean…I meant…" he stuttered slightly realising that he'd probably offended her.

Scully smiled, "You know that kinky part of me that you've awakened?" Mulder raised his eyebrows with intrigue. "I think I'd quite like to be _yours,_ Mulder…as long as this is a mutual exchange?" She grinned hungrily at him and ran her hand over his shirt.

"God, Scully, I've been _yours_ for years, I've just been waiting for you to stake your claim!" Mulder's hand reached up to cup her breast and he leant in to kiss her greedily.

Scully regrettably pushed him away. "You're right, Mulder, we need to leave before we get carried away again. We've pushed our luck for long enough…that door isn't even locked."

Mulder smiled up at the door, "Can you imagine if someone had walked in?" He laughed and shook his head. Then he reached to grab his jacket and looked over at Scully guiltily as she wrapped her damaged blouse around her body and then covered it with her jacket doing the buttons up carefully.

"I'm sorry about that, Scully…" He said with a grin, not looking very sorry at all.

Scully smirked, "It was _hot,_ Mulder. Just try not to make a habit of it, I need some clothes that I can wear in public."

He smiled and turned off the lights on the tree. Then as an afterthought asked, "Do you know who any of the others talking about us were?"

Scully shook her head as she walked towards the door. "No, a man and a woman…we'll find out soon enough though…" she turned and smiled at Mulder's confused expression.

"Morgan bet them _each_ $200 that they couldn't get us into bed by New Years!" Scully laughed and Mulder rushed to catch up with her as she walked towards the elevator.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me?" He asked as she pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Sadly not...I don't mind admitting now that I was seething with jealousy at the thought of some woman spending the next couple of weeks trying to get you into bed!" She grinned up at him and shook her head as the lift arrived and they stepped in.

"She wouldn't have stood a chance, Scully…" Mulder said with conviction.

Scully chuckled, "How can you _possibly_ know that? You have no idea what she looks like and it's not like we were together…"

"Scully, I haven't seriously looked at another woman in _years_. I mean I've looked…I am only human." Scully smiled at him tolerantly. "But then I compare them all to you and the attraction fades to nothing. You've _ruined_ me, Scully…"

Scully reached to run her hands over his tight stomach muscles and then pulled back quickly and turned when the lift began to stop. "Good to know, Mulder..."

It wasn't until the elevator opened on an upper floor that they realised neither of them had pressed a floor button. Scully smiled politely as another agent entered, he pressed a button and then turned to smile at Scully. "Dana…it's been a while. How are you?"

Scully looked at him carefully, "I'm sorry this is a big building…have we met?"

He nodded and smiled, "That's okay, I'm Matt Dallies." He held out his hand and Scully shook it with a polite smile. "We met on a case a few months ago. I'm not surprised you don't remember. However, you made _quite_ an impression on me…"

Mulder tensed, was this jackass _actually_ coming on to Scully? While he was standing there? He coughed tightly, "Yeah, well Scully is an excellent _agent_ she usually does make a good impression _._ "

Dallies glanced at Mulder quickly and then back at Scully, "So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime? Or maybe dinner? I'd love to get to know you a little better."

He smiled warmly but Scully was quickly realising who this guy was, it was too much of a coincidence. She felt Mulder bristle behind her and took an almost imperceptible step back towards him.

Scully smiled as she thought of a slightly childish way to make a point to both Mulder _and_ Agent Dallies. She held the agent's gaze with a civil smile, "I'm sorry Agent Dallies, but I'm _his_ …" she tilted her head back towards Mulder.

Dallies looked at Mulder and then back at Scully, _"I'm sorry?"_

Scully leant back further as she felt Mulder's breath quicken, his hand dropped lightly to her waist.

"I'm _HIS._ Mrs Spooky _…remember?"_ Scully grinned at the shocked look on the other agents face. "And you can tell your little friend that _he_ is mine...and if I hear that she has even attempted to lay one finger on him I _will_ hurt her."

Dallies mouth opened and then closed. She heard Mulder chuckle quietly behind her…he was enjoying this.

"How did you know?" Dallies asked in shock.

"Let's just say word gets around," Scully said with a smile. "I am _very_ possessive you know..." Scully turned slightly, rested her hand on Mulder's chest and gave Dallies an exaggerated glare.

The elevator stopped at Dallies floor and he turned quickly and moved towards the exit, "The rumours are true, you two are fucking crazy!"

 _"Certifiable!"_ Mulder called after him as the door closed and they both burst out laughing. "Scully, you are _bad…_ " he wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned.

He reached to select the parking level and leant back against the wall chuckling happily, his arm still firmly wrapped around Scully's waist.

She was still laughing, "Oh God, Mulder, what have I done? That'll be all around the building by tomorrow!" She bent slightly at the waist and covered her face with both of her hands. The doors opened and still chuckling at his partner's laughing fit Mulder pulled her out of the elevator.

"Did you see his face, Mulder? He _really_ does think we're crazy…" she took her hands away from her face and grinned up at him happily.

Mulder pulled her playfully along towards his car…and straight into AD Skinner.

Skinner looked at his two agents with ostensive consternation and a smile in his eyes.

Scully stood up straight quickly and tried to stop laughing.

"Good evening agents," Skinner smiled politely. "You two certainly seem to be getting into the festive spirit. Finished for the day I see?"

Mulder looked down at Scully, who was clearly trying not to laugh, so he decided to take that lead. "Yes, Sir, almost all _wrapped up_ for Christmas. If everything goes to plan tomorrow should be our last day on this case."

"And here was me thinking that you two were workaholics," Skinner observed happily.

Mulder smiled, "Well you know what they say, Sir, all work and no play makes…"

"…Mulder a _very_ dull boy." Scully finished smiling brightly at their boss.

"You seem happy this evening, Agent Scully..." Skinner said smiling at Scully and Mulder in turn.

"It's Christmas in D.C. and I have a _very_ nice bottle of wine waiting for us in the fridge at home…I can see absolutely _nothing_ to be gloomy about." Scully said honestly.

Skinner didn't miss the prominent _us_ in Scully's proclamation. "I can't argue with you there, Agent Scully..." he smiled warmly at Mulder, "...do you both have plans for the festive season?"

Scully nodded before Mulder even had the chance to reply, "Christmas is at _mine_ this year, but of course we're going over to my mom's on Christmas day. I'm thinking I might even _try_ to get Mulder to Christmas Day mass."

Scully smiled up at Mulder who looked down at her with a shocked expression, he really hadn't expected Scully to be this open with their boss. He was expecting doubts…or at least concerns about keeping their relationship a secret.

"Well…" Skinner replied with equal shock, "…that all sounds lovely. I doubt that you'll have to work _too_ hard to convinced Agent Mulder to accompany you on Christmas Day. I'm sure _he_ knows how lucky he is…" Skinner looked at Mulder pointedly.

"Y-yes sir, I am… _very lucky_ …I'm sure I'll be pretty amenable to whatever Scully has planned for me," Mulder agreed self-consciously.

"Well, I won't keep you both, send that report up as soon as possible tomorrow and then you can consider yourselves on leave for the holidays. Will I see you both at the New Years party?" Skinner asked.

Mulder looked down at Scully who smiled and shrugged. "I'd say it's quite likely…I think I owe my partner a more _festive_ holiday this year," Mulder said happily.

"I think you _both_ deserve that, Agent Mulder. Well then, I hope you have a wonderful holiday and I will probably see you at New Years…don't forget to get your names on the list tomorrow."

"We will do, Sir…and you have a lovely Christmas as well," Mulder said as he put his hand at the base of Scully's back and started to move them both towards his car.

Skinner turned and watch them leave; he saw Mulder's hand slip lower on Scully's back and then Scully smile up lovingly at Mulder. Skinner smirked and walked away, if anyone deserved to find happiness together it was those two.


	2. Christmas Trees and Candlelight

"Can we stop off on the way home?" Scully asked as she watched the world slip past her window.

"Sure Scully, what do you need?" Mulder replied effortlessly.

Scully turned and smiled at him, "I was thinking that while I _have_ you I might as well make good use of your muscles."

Mulder raised his eyebrows with amused intrigue.

"A _tree,_ Mulder, I want to pick up a Christmas tree...then you can help me get it up to my apartment," She smiled cheekily.

Mulder nodded, "Do you really want to spend Christmas together? I don't want you to feel like…"

"I intend for us to spend all of our Christmases' together, starting now. If you're okay with that?" Scully checked cautiously. "If it's too much…or too soon…"

Mulder smiled and shook his head, "I would _love_ to spend Christmas with you, Scully, I wasn't exactly looking forward to another lonely holiday."

She reached to take his hand, "Would you like to get some things after work tomorrow? I mean I'd love for you to stay with me…if you would feel comfortable."

"You mean 'til…" Mulder started to clarify.

"Until New Years…until we start back at work… _whenever_ …" Scully replied flexibly. "You're also staying at mine tonight by the way..."

Mulder laughed, "You took that exchange of ownership pretty damn seriously didn't you, Scully?"

Scully smirked, "A contract is a contract, Agent Mulder, even a verbal one…your ass is _mine._ Just consider the fringe benefits…"

Mulder lifted her hand to his lips, "You'll hear no argument from me, Scully…apart from…well…are you _sure_ about Christmas Day at your moms? Will your brother be there? I don't want my presence to ruin your…"

" _No,_ Mulder…you're my family too and he will accept that or he will have to deal with me," Scully said firmly.

"I appreciate that more than I can say, Scully, but your mom…"

"My mom loves you and she'll be _very_ happy when I tell her that you will be joining us for Christmas," Scully said with a smile as they pulled up next to a lot full of Christmas trees.

Mulder walked around to meet Scully on her side of the car and as she stood he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. " _You_ are too good to me…" He said kissing down her neck.

Scully laughed, "You're my partner, my best-friend and now my lover. No one means more to me than you do, Mulder..."

Mulder leaned around and kissed her softly, "This is going to be the best Christmas either of us have ever had... _I promise."_

Scully smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the trees. "It already is…"

* * *

Three hours later and Mulder answered the door to the pizza guy, he nodded for him to step inside while he grabbed his wallet out of his pants.

"You and the missus putting up the Christmas decs?" The boy asked politely.

Mulder smiled, he liked the sound of that. "The time ran away with us and we realised that _preparing_ dinner wasn't going to happen."

Scully strolled through from her bedroom dressed in pyjamas and her silk gown; she smiled at their visitor and walked over to pick up a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen counter.

Mulder gave the boy a few notes, including a decent tip, and walked him towards the door. The boy angled slightly to look back at Scully as he reached the exit. Mulder smiled and shoved him lightly through the doorway, after shutting the door he turned to Scully and smiled, "Do you _always_ have that effect on pizza delivery staff?"

Scully looked up at him with an oblivious expression, "What effect?"

"Scully, the boy almost tripped over his own tongue on his way to the door!" Mulder said with a chuckled as he dropped the pizza on the table and flopped down on the sofa next to her.

Scully lifted her feet onto his lap and laid back with a contented smile, "I think you're overstating my allure, but as long as _you're_ noticing me they can just keep looking."

Mulder reached forward, picked up two slices of pizza and passed one to her, " _I've_ always noticed you, Scully...and _will_ always notice."

Scully grinned and took a large bite of her pizza. She looked over at her tree dreamily; "I love my tree, Mulder…thank you."

"Our tree…" Mulder said watching her affectionately as the lights from the tree twinkled on her face.

" _Our_ tree." Scully agreed.

"I still can't believe you told Skinner about us," Mulder said shaking his head.

"We're together now, Mulder, _non-negotiable_. But Skinner has always been good to us and I think he genuinely wants us to be happy. I trust him." Scully said confidently.

Mulder nodded. "If it comes down to it the answer is simple, I'll just quit. You could always stay on at Quantico…"

"Mulder, no…your work means everything to you!" Scully protested sitting up sharply.

"Scully, _you_ mean everything to me…all the rest will work itself out. I wouldn't stop doing our work, we would just find a new way that suits both of us." Mulder poured them both some wine and passed Scully a glass.

"That easy?" Scully said lying back and sipping her wine.

" _You're_ not a choice, Scully, you're my family," Mulder said decisively.

Scully grinned, lifting her foot to run it along his upper arm, " _Soooooo_ …Christmas Day mass?"

Mulder looked at her sideways and smirked, "Whither thou goest, I will go."

Scully threw her head back and laughed loudly, "Biblical quotes!" She smiled warmly, "I do love you."

Mulder put down his wine and reached to take hers, placing it on the table he moved her feet to the side and leaned forward to lie next to her along the back of the sofa.

"And I love you…" he murmured softly against her lips.

* * *

The following morning Scully went straight down to the office while Mulder walked around the corner to grab some coffee. He opened the door and strolled up to the counter, "Skinny flat white and a filter coffee with honey please, Chloe," Mulder asked with a smile.

"Good mornin', Mulder, and Happy Holidays!" Chloe said with a warm Irish accent. "Someone is looking full of the joys of the season…" She observed as she processed his order.

Mulder nodded, "I _certainly_ am. Actually, I'm sorry Chloe, can I change that skinny flat for a Gingerbread Latte please? With an extra little biscuit on the top."

Chloe smiled, "Of course ya can, sweetheart. Tell you what I'll give you a few in a separate cup, that way the little fellas won't get soggy."

Mulder grinned, "Thanks, Chloe, that's great. It's actually our last day before the holidays so we won't be seeing you again until after New Years."

"A well-earned break I'd say…I haven't seen Dana for a few days, the latte's for her?" Chloe asked.

Mulder nodded, "She's earned a treat after putting up with me all year. Rabbit food and skinny drinks are not at all festive and I am determined to _force_ her to let her hair down this Christmas."

Chloe grinned knowingly, "So you and Dana are…spending Christmas together?" Mulder nodded and Chloe grinned, " _Now_ I understand why you're lookin' so happy...is someone in love?"

Mulder laughed, "Well I hate to sound smug, but I'm hoping that at least _two_ of us are!"

Chloe reached over to her colleague's counter, picked up Mulder's three cups and pushed them into a carrier. "I'm happy for you, Mulder...for _both_ of you. I've always suspected that you belong together, in fact I assumed that you _were_ a couple when I first started here!"

"Now you see I always _assumed_ that I was way out of her league…but I'm too happy to even try to convince her of that now." Mulder picked up their drinks and leant over to impulsively kiss Chloe's cheek, "Happy Christmas, Chloe."

Chloe lifted her fingers to her cheek and grinned at Mulder. "Happy Christmas to you too, Mulder, and wish Dana a very Happy Christmas from me as well…"

As Mulder walked towards the door he smiled back at her and nodded.

Chloe turned to her colleague, "Dana's one lucky lady."

* * *

Mulder breezed through the door and was taken by surprise when Scully jumped out with his fake mistletoe and pulled him down for a kiss.

After several moments Mulder smiled down at her, "I'm glad I was the first one through that door!"

Scully laughed, "I could hear you coming… _you_ were singing."

"I was _not!"_ Mulder said with mock horror.

Scully took the coffee tray, walked around the desk and flopped on to _his_ chair, "You're _happy,_ Mulder…don't even try to deny it."

Mulder walked around to perch on the table next to her, "I wouldn't dream of it, apparently it's written all over my face. Chloe says Happy Christmas by the way…"

Scully grinned, "I like, Chloe…" she sipped the drink with her name on it and looked up at Mulder with raised eyebrows. "This is _not_ my skinny flat."

"That is _your_ Gingerbread Latte, I know you love them…even though you almost never order one. We even have…" Mulder lifted the third lid with a flourish.

Scully looked inside and saw all the little gingerbread men. _"Awww, Mulder!"_ She picked one up and popped it into her mouth whole. "I'm sending _you_ for coffee more often…"

Mulder leaned and kissed her quickly and then moved over to the corner of the office. "Lets get done, Scully, I want to leave for mine as early as possible so we can get back to yours and have a proper evening in."

Scully smiled, opened her computer and started work.

* * *

At a little after 1pm Mulder and Scully were just finishing off when the door was suddenly flung open. Diana Fowley walked through and without even acknowledging Scully strolled straight over to Mulder.

Scully smiled quietly, she didn't feel threatened by Diana anymore but she couldn't help but be amused at the thought of the entitled bitch pulling that move the evening before.

"Good afternoon, Fox, I thought I'd come by and wish you a Happy Christmas. I don't like to think of you all alone over the festive period, why don't we go for a little drink…catch up on old times?" Diana suggested, standing a little too close for Scully's liking. She trusted Mulder implicitly but the possessive side of her nature needed the woman to step back.

 _"Mulder,"_ Mulder replied simply.

Diana seemed to double-take but then regrouped quickly. "Fox, I…"

"You _know_ I prefer Mulder, why have you always insisted on calling me Fox? Is it a power thing? Your way of ensuring that you always start in a position of control?" Mulder asked with genuine intrigue as he stepped back from Diana and turned to face her.

Diana sighed, "Mul-der, I came to invite you to join me for Christmas drinks and…"

"I appreciate the thought, Diana, but I'm afraid I have plans…with my girlfriend actually," Mulder said simply, not even glancing in Scully's direction; he knew she'd been watching their exchange from the corner.

Diana looked genuinely surprised, _"Your…"_

" _Girlfriend,"_ Mulder confirmed with a smile. "We're spending the holidays together…so if you don't mind I'd like to get finished up here as soon as possible." He reached across Diana and picked up some papers before walking into the corner and filing them away.

"I had _no_ idea that you were seeing someone," Diana replied, looking a little put-out.

Mulder turned and smiled, "Well we hardly chat on a regular basis, Diana, we work in the same building but I don't think I've even seen you for several weeks."

"So this _thing_ isn't serious?" Diana asked with a smile, as if she already knew the answer.

Mulder shrugged, "Why would you assume that? This 'thing' as you put it, is about as serious as it gets. The _real_ thing. The love of my life. Happily ever after..."

Diana opened and closed her mouth like a guppy and Scully couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"I don't know why _you're_ so amused, Agent Scully, I suspect you're secretly less than pleased about having to share your partner's attentions…" Diana smirked in her direction.

Scully shrugged, "Well, I might have been, but she's actually quite a match for _our_ Mulder…in fact she's everything I could have ever _desired_ for him."

Mulder laughed loudly, "Fancy a threesome, Scully?"

Diana looked between them with confusion.

Mulder shook his head and grinned, "Let's not tease Diana any more darlin'…she _hates_ to be teased."

Diana's jaw almost hit the floor, "You mean _you…"_ She looked at Scully, _"And you…?!"_

Mulder nodded, "What can I say, Diana…when you find love you've got to grab hold of it."

" _Eventually…"_ Scully added with a smile directed at Mulder.

"It took us a while, Scully, but we got there… _eventually_ …and now that I have you I am _never_ letting you go," Mulder walked behind her on the way to a shelf in the corner and ran his hand over her neck.

"You won't have to hold on too tight, Mulder, I can promise you that I'll _never_ voluntarily leave your side," Scully reassured.

Mulder turned and smiled down at her, "Well, I think I'll hold on pretty tight anyway." He looked up suddenly as if he'd only just remembered Diana was in the room. "Did you need anything else or…?"

Diana raised her eyebrows at her apparent dismissal. "What about your work? I suppose you don't care if they find out about _this_ and split you up? You could lose the X-Files."

Mulder shrugged, "I care…and I hope we'll ride out the storm, but if it comes down to it Scully will come first. She _always_ has."

"Don't think for a minute that I'm staying quiet about this, Fox," Diana warned.

Mulder laughed, "They're going to find out one way or another, either from you or from any number of other sources. Can you just do me one favour? For old times sake?"

Diana looked intrigued.

"Let them know that Scully comes first. They can split us up, take away our work…but if they even try to come near us personally I will rain down hell. I _would_ destroy them." Mulder stated resolutely.

Diana sighed and shook her head, "Fox, they want your focus off the work. If your relationship is as strong as you claim it to be targeting Agent Scully would be of no use to them. Without her you would have nothing left to lose."

Mulder sighed with relief and nodded, he could see her logic and was grateful that Diana would be bringing that argument to the table.

"I _genuinely_ hope you'll have a good Christmas, Diana," Mulder said diplomatically.

She nodded; "I didn't really think I stood a chance anymore…" she rolled her eyes at Scully and then turned to walk out of the door. On her way out Diana saw the plastic mistletoe and picked it up, she twisted it in her fingers and smiled sadly then turned and threw it onto the desk in front of Scully. "Happy Christmas, _Agents_ …"

Scully smirked up at Mulder as the door closed, "Did we just receive your ex's blessing?"

Mulder laughed and directed her to get out of his chair with his eyes, "Let's get this report finished and get out of here."

* * *

After half an hour Mulder looked up at Scully and grinned, "We are _done._ "

Scully looked over at him affectionately, "You're _so_ sexy when you smile, Mulder."

"I'm going to be doing that a lot more often now, Scully…" Mulder murmured, looking her up and down appreciatively and sitting back in his chair.

Scully walked over and stood behind him leaning down to kiss up the side of his neck. Then she reached around to smoothly run her palm over his emergent erection and slowly slide down his zip.

" _God…Scully…"_ Mulder said with amused exhilaration.

"Do you know the number of times I've wanted to do this…" she murmured along his neck and then suddenly licked his skin hungrily. "Jesus, I get _wet_ just looking at you…"

Mulder groaned and reached back to thread his fingers through her hair.

After a brisk knock the door opened and Scully leapt back too late not to be caught by their visitor. AD Skinner looked up at the ceiling and laughed awkwardly as _Agent_ Scully stepped a respectable distance away from _Agent_ Mulder...the latter agent understandably pulled himself up behind his desk.

"Sir…" Mulder said, trying to overcompensate by sounding overly official.

Skinner rolled his eyes, "Save your breath, agent…can I assume this is festive exuberance and that this sort of behaviour will be unrepeated?"

"Yes…y-yes sir, I'm sorry…this was _my_ fault…" Scully said blushing ferociously and staring at her feet.

Skinner smirked at Mulder who reached back out of Skinner's view and ran his hand over Scully's shin.

"This was _our_ fault, sir…festive exuberance…it won't happen again," Mulder said firmly.

"Right," Skinner said turning towards the door and smiling widely at the flustered state of his agents, not to mention Agent Scully's attempt to take the blame. "You're finished I assume?" Skinner asked from the doorway as he glanced back.

"Yes, sir," Mulder said quickly, dropping his hand from his partner's leg now that he realised his boss was far enough away to see it.

Skinner smirked and turned to leave, "Send me up the report and consider yourselves on vacation agents…I hope you have a pleasant Christmas."

"Yes, sir!" Both agents said in unison and Skinner walked down the corridor chuckling quietly.

Mulder turned in his chair and looked up at Scully with a comically pained expression. "Let's get out of here?"

Scully rolled her eyes, "The best idea you've had all day…"

* * *

When Mulder and Scully got home she saw her machine flashing, she dropped her bags down and walked over to press the button.

" ** _Dana…"_** came the voice of her mother, **_"…I haven't heard from you in a few days. I was just ringing to check whether you've managed to get Christmas off? If so are you planning on coming to me for a few days? I could make up your old room if you would like? I hate to think of you being alone over the festive season. Anyway…call me. Love you, sweetheart."_**

Mulder smiled at Scully as he placed his things down next to her bedroom door, " _Someone_ has some explaining to do…"

Scully rolled her eyes, "I'd been hoping to put this off until tomorrow."

Mulder looked concerned, "You don't want to tell her about us?"

Scully walked over and rested her head against his chest, "It's not that, I've already told you that she adores you. I just can't face the excitement...or the I told you so's."

"You're that sure she'll be happy? Your life hasn't exactly been peaceful since we met," Mulder said sadly as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Mom doesn't blame _you_ Mulder, my career was my choice and she has always understood that. Actually, you've given me a fun idea…" Scully pulled away, picked up the phone and dialled.

" ** _Margaret Scully."_**

"Mom, it's Dana…sorry I haven't called."

" ** _Dana, it's good to hear from you. Have you and Fox been busy at work?"_**

"We have, but I also have some news…"

" ** _News?"_**

"I've been seeing someone and I was wondering if you would mind him joining us on Christmas Day? We would like to spend the rest of Christmas alone though…if you don't mind?"

" ** _Oh Dana, spending Christmas together? This is serious then? Tell me all about him…"_**

"I can do one better, would you like to meet us for lunch tomorrow?"

" ** _Would I like to? I'd be thrilled. You aren't going to tell me anything…"_**

"We'll see you _tomorrow_ mom. Giuseppe's 1pm?"

Margaret sighed, **_"I can't wait to meet him…but you know I always hoped that you and F…."_**

"I'll see you tomorrow mom." Scully cut in with a smile.

" ** _Goodbye, Dana, love you."_**

"I love you too mom."

Mulder smirked at Scully, having only heard her side of the conversation. "And how is _that_ solving your problem?"

Scully picked up her half of Mulder's things and walked past him and into her bedroom. "I can avoid the awkward reveal because she will put two and two together as soon as we turn up tomorrow… _and_ as soon as she realises the truth she'll be so thrilled we probably won't even need to partake in the first ten minutes of the conversation."

Mulder chuckled and picked up the rest of his bags before following her through, "Scully, you are _wicked…"_

Scully sat down on the end of her bed and grinned, "But you love me anyway?"

Mulder dropped his bags and fell to his knees in front of her, "I must have been a _really_ good boy this year…"

"You are good, Mulder… _really_ good..." Scully leant down and kissed him.

Mulder ran his tongue over her bottom lip and smiled, "You're so sexy…you take my breath away. What the hell are you doing with a schmuck like me?"

Scully smiled and shook her head at the genuine insecurities that lay beneath his words. _"You…"_ she slowly slipped off his jacket and then began to open the buttons on his shirt, "…are so damn sexy. I've wanted you for years, Mulder. And I've been _ready_ for you since you touched my neck back in the office…" she leant in and kissed him slowly wrapping her legs tightly around his waist feeling his hard cock pushing against her core.

Mulder moved to kiss her neck slowly, "I _love_ your neck…" he whispered against her skin.

" _Mmmmm…"_ Scully hummed, "Well, I love your lips…when they are on my neck…" she craned her neck back and arched her body towards him, "…or anywhere else they feel like travelling…"

Mulder smiled and worked to quickly remove her blouse, then he directed her to lift her hips so he could slip off her pants. His eyes ran over her dark green silk underwear appreciatively. "Beautiful…all you need is a red Christmas bow…"

Scully lifted her head and grinned, "You want to unwrap me on Christmas morning, Mulder?"

"No…" Mulder murmured while removing her shoes and pantyhose, "…you're already _mine_. And I'm never re-gifting, even to myself."

Scully smirked and dropped back onto the bed with a sigh as Mulder pulled her panties off and slowly kissed up her legs.

" _God, Mulder…"_ Scully sighed.

Mulder stood and kicked off his shoes before removing his pants, boxers and socks. He looked down at her hungrily, "Bra…" he ordered forcefully.

Scully quickly removed her bra, then lifted her legs and pushed herself back up the bed, _"Mulder…"_ she implored.

He dropped his knees onto the end of the bed and then slowly crawled up her body. When he reached her breasts he flicked his tongue over one of her pert nipples.

Suddenly Scully reached up, grabbed his wrists and making the most of the element of surprise rolled them both so that she was now on top straddling his stomach.

Mulder groaned when he felt her wetness then smiled cheekily up at her, "Though she be but little, she is _fierce."_

Scully leant down to playfully bite his ear. "Careful with the size jokes…" she warned with a murmur.

"Nothing wrong with being pocket-sized Scully…I think you're perfect _exactly_ the way you are. You could take on anyone and win, male or female." Mulder stretched up his neck as Scully continued to hold his wrists pinned to the bed. He kissed her gently and tugged her lower lip between his teeth.

Scully her eyebrows and smiled down at him, "Even _you?"_ she asked playfully.

"Especially me…you _own_ me." Mulder slipped his arms out of Scully's slackening grasp and threaded his fingers through hers, she continued to hold his hands in place on the bed. "But luckily for me, we've always been on the same side."

" _You_ are by far the best Christmas present I have ever received…" Scully said as she stretched his arms up above his head. She kissed down his neck before releasing his hands and slowly slid down his body. She felt her ass slide up against his solid cock and reached behind her to stroke him leisurely.

Mulder rose up off the bed lifting her slightly and groaning deeply, "Oh God, Scully...please…take me inside you."

Scully bit her lip at his words and pushed up on her knees, she grasped him firmly and moved back before slowly lowering herself onto him. Once he had filled her completely they both took a long deep breath and Scully leant down to kiss him fervently.

"You're gorgeous, Mulder…" She whispered against his lips and then move back slightly to look into his eyes. Scully bit her lip and traced the side of her partners face with her fingertips. "Inside and out, you are beautiful…and you're _mine."_

Mulder held her gaze intensely and a single tear slipped from one of his eyes and over his temple. He started to speak but Scully flexed her internal muscles and a groan replaced his words. _"Scully…"_ he sighed.

Scully smiled and started to rise and fall, moving out of him slowly and then thrusting him back inside slightly more powerfully. She rolled her hips and closed her eyes as she felt her muscles start to flex and her orgasm build, _"Mmmmmmulder…so good…"_

" _Yeah, Scully…"_ Mulder licked his lips and rolled his eyes back.

Suddenly he rolled them both over and pulled her leg up by the thigh, ploughing into her with long powerful thrust. "Look at me!" He growled and Scully's eyes popped open and met his, "I'll never let you go…" he almost growled in a tone that could easily have been mistaken for angry rather than passion. _"Never."_

Scully licked her lips and rolled her head back as her orgasm started to claim her senses, she made a noise somewhere between a growl and a scream as her grasping internal muscles brought Mulder over the edge and he filled her.

After several seconds Mulder left her body with a groan, climbed out of bed and came back a few seconds later with a cloth to freshen her up. He wiped her skin tenderly and then met her eyes with a sleepy grin. He kissed her nose and went to turn back towards the bathroom when she caught his arm. "I meant what I said in the office, Mulder, it wasn't just for Diana's benefit. I will never leave you; you are my life, you are part of who I am. I could no more leave you than I could leave myself. That isn't a promise…this is a fact. I'm with you now, _forever."_

Mulder gazed into Scully's eyes and swallowed several times, trying to control his emotions…then he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Thank God…because I've long accepted _my_ truth. I can't live without you."

Scully watched Mulder return to her bathroom and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She smiled as she felt Mulder get back into bed and spoon behind her. He nuzzled her hair and took long deep breaths.

"What you said to Diana earlier…you're not worried are you?" Scully asked after a few minutes.

Mulder leant forward to kiss behind her ear. "Diana was right, there's no reason for them to threaten you anymore. They know…they know that if I survived it…I would make it my life's mission to destroy them."

Scully closed her eyes at the pain in his voice and reached back to run her hand over his hair. "If they want to get to you in any way then they are going to have to get through _me_ first, that has been the case for a very long time. I won't let them hurt us, Mulder...and I _am_ fierce!"

Mulder chuckled softly and kissed her temple.

Scully was starting to feel sleep slowly claim her when she heard Mulder whisper quietly, _"I adore you…"_

* * *

Scully walked ahead into the restaurant while Mulder paid for parking, she figured that she might as well have as much fun with this as possible. She saw her mom sat in the corner of the room and signalled to the waitress that she would be joining her.

Margaret stood up as she saw her daughter walking towards her and smiled warmly, "Dana, sweetheart…you look radiant!"

Scully blushed slightly as her mom brought her into a tight hug. "What can I say, mom," she said as she pulled back to look her in the eye, "…it must be _love."_

Margaret raised her eyebrows and looked over Scully's shoulders expectantly, _"Love?"_ She met her daughter's eyes with slight concern. "This is all very fast, Dana, I don't think I've _ever_ heard you quite so effusive…"

Mulder's voice interrupted the ladies. "Well, I wouldn't say _fast,_ Mrs Scully…maybe slightly expedited, but I think we've wasted enough time already." Mulder walked up behind Scully and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled at Margaret warmly, "I'm sorry for the slight subterfuge, _your daughter_ wanted to have a little fun."

Scully looked up at Mulder with a grin and shook her head, "That's right, you jump right in there and blame me…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows and then winked, "Well, I need to start thinking about winning your mother's approval, Scully."

Margaret looked between Mulder and Scully with a shocked smile, "You mean? …Oh, my goodness, Dana! Why didn't you tell me? I've spent all morning worrying that you'd met some strange man and lost your mind!"

Scully laughed in shock, "Mom, why on earth would you think that I had lost my mind?!"

Margaret sat down and sighed with relief, she took a long sip of her wine and smiled up at Mulder and Scully as they took their cue to sit. "Dana, I _know_ you sweetheart, I've known that you've been in love with Fox for years. When you said you were in a relationship, but made a point of _not_ telling me who it was with…well, I assumed you'd flung yourself into some disaster."

Mulder looked at Scully with shock and she blushed furiously.

Margaret continued, "I mean I imagined myself sat here making polite conversation with some stand-in…"

"Mom, please _stop…"_ Scully covered her red face with her hands.

Mulder laughed and reached to take one of her hands in his, "Scully, it's _fine._ This just goes to show that we did a better job of fooling each other than we did the people around us."

Scully relaxed a little. "So you're as pleased as I thought you'd be?" She asked her mom.

Margaret smiled warmly at Mulder and then back at her daughter, "I want you to be _happy,_ Dana, and look at you…I've never seen you this happy."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you…" Mulder said keeping hold of Scully's hand under the table.

"Well then it will be a Happy Christmas! Let's eat and you can both tell me all about how you finally came to your senses." Margaret said signalling over the waiter.

"Do we include the bit where your daughter drunk called me from a bar?" Mulder asked teasingly.

Scully laughed and blushed slightly as she squeezed Mulder's hand, "You two both seem _determined_ to embarrass me today."

Margaret grinned happily at her daughter's discomfort and then winked at Mulder, "You know what, Fox? I think that sounds like it might be the best bit!"

* * *

The following evening was Christmas Eve and as promised they spent the evening together.

Scully had spent twenty minutes in the kitchen creating her _perfect_ mulled wine. Then she dug out a box of her mom's Chocolate Thumbprint Cookies and arranged them on a Santa plate. She poured the hot wine into a ceramic jug decorated with red robins, and then placed the plate of cookies and jug on a tray with two matching Christmas cups. She stood back and looked at the tray with a smile, this was all so ridiculously domestic…

She turned around and saw Mulder laying some cushions out next to the fire. Scully picked up her tray and walked through to her partner as he was lighting some candles.

"Getting all romantic?" Scully asked as she placed the tray on the table.

"With you as my inspiration? Hell, yes…" Mulder said as he dropped down onto the cushions with a grin. "The wine smells amazing, Scully…and are those cookies homemade?"

Scully walked over to the corner and slipped her Bing Crosby Christmas album into the CD player. "They are…" she said smiling back at him, "…homemade by my _mother."_ She pressed play and smiled when Silent Night started playing.

"Very nice…" Mulder said as he quickly poured two cups of wine and tossed _two_ biscuits into his mouth. Then he lay back on the cushions and patted his stomach in invitation.

Scully turned off the lights and then moved to lie back against Mulder's chest, she accepted the cup Mulder held out for her and took a long sip, "Mmmmmmm…this is perfect…"

Mulder nodded and nuzzled the side of her neck breathing in the fragrance of her hair. _"Perfect…"_

After a few minutes Mulder started singing along with Bing, _"I'll be home for Christmas…you can plan on me…please have snow and mistletoe…and yoooou by the tree…"_

"Those aren't the lyrics, Mulder…" Scully said with a smile as she leant back and kissed along his jaw.

"I don't need any presents, Scully, I have _you_ …" Mulder said happily as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Is that your excuse for not getting me anything, Mulder?" Scully said sipping more of her wine.

"Oh you'll have gifts, Scully, you don't need to worry about that."

Scully turned around and got up on her knees between his legs, she smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled. "I don't need presents, Mulder, I'd be more than happy with a kiss."

Mulder chuckled "Well, you can have as many of those as you want, every day, for the rest of my life…"

Scully placed her wine on the table and wordlessly took Mulder's, having placed that next to hers she pulled Mulder up towards her with his shirt and then slowly started to undo his buttons. Having removed his shirt and undershirt she then ran her hands down his chest and silently began to unfasten his pants.

Mulder's breathing quickened as Scully slipped her hand inside and slipped out his quickly hardening cock. _"Scully…"_ he murmured hungrily.

Scully grinned up at Mulder and then slowly began to grip and stroke him. He grew harder in her hand and Mulder dropped back against the cushions and groaned loudly as Scully took him into her mouth.

* * *

Mulder picked the bags up out of the trunk and smiled nervously at Scully.

"They're my _family,_ Mulder, they don't bite." Scully told him soothingly. "Besides I'm going to be there with you and you know I've always got your back."

Mulder smiled, "Yes, well this is your _family..."_

"As are _you,_ Mulder. I will accept gently teasing but if I get the impression _anyone_ is giving you a hard time then they will have to deal with me…and you know how that will go." Mulder knew by 'anyone' she meant her brother Bill.

Mulder pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed her temple, "They know?"

Scully nodded as they started to walk towards to door, "Mom told everyone, on my instructions. And she has warned Bill to shut up and deal with it…or he'll have to deal with me."

Mulder laughed, "Well that would definitely shut me up!"

 _"Mmmmm…"_ Scully said with a sly smirk, "…but he doesn't know me as well as you do...I'm not sure anyone ever has."

Scully rang the doorbell and smiled when she looked up to see Mulder gazing longingly at the car. She didn't take it personally, she knew he was only nervous. She slipped her hand into his and he looked down at her and smiled, "Don't be running off on me now, Mulder."

Mulder smirked and rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it, now let's get today out of the way so we can get _home."_

Scully laughed and didn't comment on the butterflies in her stomach when she heard Mulder call her apartment 'home'.

Margaret answered the door and smiled at them both affectionately. "Fox…Dana…please come in, it's wonderful to see you both."

They went through to the hall and removed their coats before they were shown through to the kitchen where the majority of the Scully clan were huddled catching up on each other's news.

The first person Mulder and Scully bumped into was Bill, he was standing next to the refrigerator and looked up as soon as he saw his sister and her partner walk in.

"Dana…" He nodded with a smile. Then he looked at Mulder with a blank expression, "Mr Mulder…"

Mulder nodded awkwardly, "Bill…it's nice to see you again, it's been a while."

"It has," Bill agreed cautiously. "So…my mother tells me that you claim to be in love with my sister?"

 _"Bill…"_ Scully started to interrupt.

Bill held up his hand, "Let me finished Dana." He looked at Mulder, "Is this true?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows at Scully.

Scully looked around the kitchen when she noticed that their little group had become the centre of attention.

Mulder shrugged and then looked Bill firmly in the eye. "I love your sister very much," he confirmed honestly, "...nothing or nobody means more to me than she does."

Bill nodded thoughtfully and looked over at his sister, who eyed him with a mixture of warning and anxiety. He looked back at Mulder, "So, I suppose I have a choice to make. I could stick to my guns and tell you that I don't believe you will _ever_ be good enough for my sister…" He opened the fridge, pulled out two beers and slid one along the kitchen counter towards Mulder, who instinctively caught it in his hand. "Or I can wish you a Happy Christmas, give my baby sister a hug and spend the day actually getting to know you."

Mulder smiled, "That second one sounds good to me."

Bill smiled and nodded, "Me too… _Mulder?"_

Mulder held out his hand and Bill shook it firmly. "Shall we try for a clean slate?" Mulder suggested.

Bill smiled at his sister and then back at Mulder, "That sounds good, Mulder...and judging by the territorial looks that Dana has been shooting me since you both arrived I think I can add _welcome to the family_." He patted Mulder on the shoulder and stepped around the counter to hug his sister. "We okay, Dana?" He asked cautiously.

Scully pulled back and smiled up at her brother, "You keep up this newfound Christmas spirit and we'll be just fine…" she kissed her brother's cheek and looked around to find that their extended family had lost interest in the lack of drama and returned to their own conversations.

Margaret walked over and rested her hand on Mulder's forearm, "Are you boys okay?" she asked eyeing her oldest son with a pointed smile.

Mulder nodded and put his arm around Margaret, "Of course, we're doing just fine. Now, this is my first Christmas visit so is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well…" Margaret smiled at Scully. "How would you like to be my little helper in the kitchen for a while? It would be nice to spend some time with you alone and I'll _even_ let you and Dana off clean up duty."

Mulder smiled over at Scully and then nodded at Margaret, "Well, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse, where do we start?"

Scully smiled at Mulder gratefully for playing along with her mom.

"Well, I'd say first things first let's get rid of all these bodies…come on everyone get yourself out of the way, Fox and I have work to do!"

The family began to drift into the next room and Scully looked at Mulder cautiously, "Sure you'll be okay?"

Margaret laughed, "Oh, Dana, what do you imagine I'm going to do with him? I'm sure you can cope without each other for an hour or so."

Scully chuckled, "Oh, I don't know…"

"Bill, please take your sister away. Talk to her about work, go and play with the boys…just please keep her entertained so she doesn't slip into withdrawal while I borrow her man for a while."

Bill laughed, "Come on, sis, let's go and catch up…" he held out his arm and Scully took it with a warm smile. She looked back at Mulder and winked as she was directed away.

Margaret looked at Mulder and put her hand on her hips, "So…Fox…can you even cook?"

* * *

Five hours later Mulder and Scully sat on the couch in her mother's front room and sipped happily on their mulled wine.

"I can't remember _ever_ feeling this full…" Mulder said peacefully.

Scully dropped her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes, "We have a couple of hours until church..."

Mulder groaned, "I forgot all about that."

Scully opened her eyes and looked up, "You don't have to come you know, some people will stay here."

"No, you asked me to come and it means a lot to you…I want to share these things with you, Scully. Although I can't promise I'll want to go _every_ year." He leant and kissed her head softly, then Scully dropped her head back onto his shoulder.

" _Every year_ …I like the sound of that…I mean spending Christmas together, I won't force you to come to mass…" She smiled and nuzzled her nose sleepily into the curve of his neck. _"Mmmmmmm...you smell good…"_

Mulder smiled, already knowing that she was about to drift off to sleep. He slid his arm over her shoulder and drew her down to rest her head on his lap. "You sleep, Scully, I'll wake you before we need to leave."

"S'alright, Mulder, I'm not tired…" and with that, she was fast asleep.

Mulder smiled and ran his hand through her hair while he watched the fire. After a few minutes, Bill walked through from the kitchen and sat opposite. "Too many people in there, I thought I'd be better getting out of the way."

"Is that what you told your mom?" Mulder asked with a smile.

Bill shook his head, "I think mom liked the idea of me coming out here and getting to know you a little better. She thinks a lot of you…"

Mulder smiled, "The feeling is mutual, she's an extraordinary lady."

Bill nodded, clearly impressed. "I was worried I'd be disturbing you both…"

Mulder glanced down lovingly at Scully. "Turns out it's nice to have the company," he told Bill with a grin.

"I've never seen her like that…" Bill observed, "…so comfortable sleeping in someone's arms."

"We're partners, best friends…the _trust_ came first, the love came later." Mulder rationalised.

"And you _really_ do love her don't you?" Bill asked warmly, already knowing the answer by the way the man was cradling his sleeping sister.

Mulder brushed a strand of hair off Scully's face and then looked up at Bill sincerely. "I would kill for her, I would _die_ for her…she's my whole life. I know I'm not good enough for her…" Bill started to speak but Mulder held his hand up, "No, I _know_ I'm not good enough for her…but I also know that no one will ever love her as much as I do...and I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of her love."

Scully stretched in Mulder's arms and reached across to wrap her arm around his waist. _"Mmmmmmmmulder…"_ she murmured quietly in her sleep.

Bill shook his head in wonder and smiled at his sleeping sister. "If someone had told me a few days ago that's I'd be saying this I'd have laughed in their face, but I'd say you're already there. My baby sister doesn't give her heart away easily and you've got it. _You're_ her family. I think a love like yours could inspire someone to move mountains…" he paused and then looked at Mulder sincerely, "…maybe even beat cancer."

This was the ultimate acceptance; an apology and acknowledgement of a fresh start.

* * *

Scully lay naked in Mulder's arms, her head resting on his bare chest and legs wrapped around his. "It's been a perfect Christmas, thank you." She kissed his chest.

"No Scully, thank _you._ I've actually enjoyed myself," Mulder said smiling in wonder.

Scully laughed, "No need to sound _so_ surprised, Mulder!"

"I always enjoy spending time with you, Scully, it was the family Christmas that took me by surprise…your brother's easy acceptance almost floored me."

"I think you both got off on the wrong foot," Scully said with a sigh. "I genuinely believe that his attitude towards you was purely based on concern for my welfare, it was just _seriously_ misplaced. Maybe I should have been more open with him about what you mean to me from the start..." she paused for a second, "...but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have kicked his ass in your defence...that's what brothers and sisters do."

"I'm pretty sure I would have been the same with Samantha, so I can at least empathise. What changed? Apart from his desire to not ruin Christmas…"

"He told me that he was initially swayed by the fact that you were willing to show up, despite being pretty sure that you wouldn't receive an _entirely_ warm welcome," Scully explained looking up at him with a smile.

"I'd walk through _fire_ for you, Scully, as I said my only concern was not spoiling your Christmas..." Mulder said honestly.

"He said that too...before we left this evening…he actually told me that he could see how much you loved me and that _I_ should be careful not to mess it up!" Scully laughed. "That's quite a turnaround for my brother, what _did_ you say to him?"

"I agreed with him that I will never be good enough for you..." Scully opened her mouth to argue but Mulder held his fingers to her lips to silence her, "…but that's _never_ going to stop me from trying."

THE END


End file.
